


Pet play

by Arctic_Phoenix99



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Steve Rogers, Buckynatsteve - Freeform, Cock Rings, Collars, Dom Bucky Barnes, Dom Natasha Romanov, Double Anal Penetration, F/M, Leashes, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Pet Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Stuckytasha, Sub Steve Rogers, Threesome - F/M/M, Top Bucky Barnes, cock ring dildo, late night sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 02:10:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11003805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arctic_Phoenix99/pseuds/Arctic_Phoenix99
Summary: Steve likes to play pet after long missions to relieve stress and Bucky and Nat are all to happy to wake him up to play.





	Pet play

Steve awoke to a slight vibrating sensation around his cock. He was sleeping curled up on a small mat at the foot of his king sized bed and could hear the soft moans of Natasha and Bucky as they went at it on the bed  
Steve would have gotten up to join them if it wasn't for the collar around his neck that was keeping him attached to the foot of the bed. Steve let out a soft whine to let his lovers know he was up and because his cock was starting to get hard because of the remote controlled vibrating ring that Nat had forced him to put on before they all went to bed.  
Steve lay on his side listening to the bed creak as Nat and Bucky continued, ignoring his soft whines. Steve rolled onto his stomach and started to grind himself down into the thin mat he was laying on trying to get some much needed friction against his cock, Steve gasped out as the vibrations in the ring increased. He could hear Bucky chuckle softly above him  
"Should we let pet play too?" Bucky murmured to Natasha.  
"I think its only fair, We did wake him up to join us didn't we" Nat replied kissing up Bucky's side.  
Steve whimpered when Bucky turned on the lamp next to their bed and Nat got up to untie Steve.  
"Look at our naughty little pet" Natasha said when she saw Steve rutting into the ground.  
" I guess we should have tied him up better" Bucky said looking over the bed frame at Steve.  
"Come on pet" Natasha said attaching a leash to Steve's collar and leading him to the side of the bed. "how do you think we should punish our naughty little pet?"  
"Hmm, How about this?" Bucky asked pulling out a dildo that also acted as a cock ring. Natasha gave a sly smile and Steve whimpered knowing what was coming.  
"I like it, come here pet" Natasha said sitting down on the edge of the bed and spreading her legs. She tugged on the leash pulling Steve toward her as Bucky put the dildo on. "Your going to eat me out while Bucky ruins that pretty little ass of yours do you understand?" Natasha asked holding Steve's face in her hand so he was forced to look her in the eyes. Steve nodded and nuzzled his face into her thigh breathing in her sweet smell. Bucky knelt down on the plush carpet behind Steve and ran his hand down his sides resting on his firm ass, he kneaded Steve's ass cheeks a few times before spreading them and pouring a small amount of lube onto his tight hole.  
Steve groaned against Natasha's thigh as Bucky pressed his first finger into him. Steve loved this game, He loved giving all control over to his lovers and knowing that they would take care of him, it was therapeutic for him. So many people looked up to Steve and counted on him to lead that he needed to give up control every once in awhile and Bucky and Natasha knew that. They learned quickly that after long stressful missions Steve needed to play pet he needed them to take control just like right now.  
Natasha jerked the collar around his neck snapping him back to reality. "As much as I enjoy watching Bucky prep you pet I told you to eat me out" She said pulling the leash tight so Steve's head was forced to stay in between her legs. Steve reached his tongue out and gently lapped against her inner thigh as Bucky added a third finger into him taking extra care to prep him. Bucky pulled his fingers out of Steve and slicked up his cock and the Dildo.  
"Stay still pet" Bucky said grabbing his cock and the dildo with one hand and grabbing Steve's hip to keep him steady with his other. Bucky leaned over Steve licking behind his ear.  
"Stop teasing her already" Bucky whispered in his ear gently pressing against his entrance. "Can't you tell how much she needs you?" He moved to suck marks onto Steve's shoulders and back as he pressed the dildo and his cock into his tight hole. Steve gasped as Bucky sheathed himself all the way into him and pulled against the collar that Natasha was holding.  
"You can relax after your done with me" she said parting her vaginal lips with one hand so he would have full access to her clit and tightening her grip even further on the leash.  
Steve sucked and licked her clit as he pumped to fingers in and out of her.  
"Good pet" Bucky said rolling his hips slightly and slapping Steve's ass. Steve picked up his pace and Natasha came quickly, she handed the leash over to Bucky and sat back to watch.  
Bucky picked up his pace slightly hitting Steve's prostate with accuracy every time.  
"Such a cock slut pet" Bucky said slapping Steve's ass until it was red and raw. "Every one's going to know that you're our pet when I'm done with you" Bucky grabbed Steve's collar and pulled him up so he could suck more bruises onto his neck and back.  
Nat watched Bucky ram into Steve while she came down from her orgasm but now that Steve was sitting up and completely open to her she couldn't resist, She slid off the bed and pressed up against Steve's front pulling Bucky into a kiss over Steve's shoulder and groped Bucky's ass before kissing and licking her way to Steve's nipples, she licked and bite them into hardness before moving down even further to his aching cock. She pulled her hair over to one side before taking his cock into her mouth so it wouldn't get in the way.  
"God Nat" Bucky groaned out watching her bob up and down on Steve's cock. "Oh shit I'm gonna come" He said his thrusts becoming erratic. Natasha reached around Steve and started fondling Bucky's balls with one hand as she did the same to Steve's.  
"Come for me lovers" Natasha said. That was all it took to send both of them over the edge, Bucky buried himself into Steve as his orgasm ripped through him coating Steve's insides with his white hot cum. Steve tensed as Bucky came in him coating Natasha and himself. The pair of them collapsed onto the floor exhausted. Natasha smiled at the two of them and kissed both of them before going to the bathroom to get a rag to clean the two of them off.  
"Come on Barnes, you can't stay in him all night and you shouldn't wear that dildo to bed" Nat said pushing Bucky off of Steve. "Come here Love" She said pulling Steve to his knees, she pulled the cock ring off of him and then cleaned him off before removing the collar and tossing it on the mat at the foot of the bed. "Feel better now?" Steve nodded "Good now get into bed" Nat said kissing him gently and than moving to help Bucky clean up. "You too Barnes into bed" Nat commanded helping Bucky to his feet.  
"Thank you for taking care of me" Steve said nestling into Bucky once he got into bed.  
"It was no problem Stevie, You know I'll always take care of you" Bucky said pulling Steve into him. Nat flipped the light off and got into bed next to them.  
"Go to sleep boys, It's late and we have briefings in the morning"  
"Hey this was your idea" Bucky said offended. Natasha snorted and Steve had already fallen asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading my fic! I swear this ship will be the death of me I love them so much and I can't get enough of them.  
> I hope you enjoyed this smut fest and I would love your comments and kudos.  
> (This fic has not been beta'd)


End file.
